Orchestrations of the Organ
by cantwebeseventeen
Summary: Just a look into Reid's head while experiencing the worst headache in his life. Set in the end of "Corazon".


**Hello darlings :) I've been meaning to write about Reid's headaches for a while now and here it is! Just a tiny one-shot about that one scene in Julio's room near the end of "Corazon". Reid seemed to be in more physical pain than we have seen him in during the entire series, and I thought I'd delve into it a little. Hope you like it!**

Orchestrations of the Organ

It had been gnawing all day. Constant and throbbing. Ebbing and aching. Pounding and dulling. But as he stood in the suspect's room, Morgan shuffling around him, Reid didn't know how to explain this pain. There was no word, no phrase, no equation, and no statistic to sum up what was raging in the young doctor's head. All he knew is that it hurt… so much. He forced himself relentlessly to focus on the case at hand, to get his mind working again, to turn the crank in his 187 IQ mind, but all the surrounded him was pain, unescapable and unimaginable, drowning him in that tiny dark room. "Nothing up here" said Morgan, plopping a notebook he found on the desk back in its place. "Let's go, Reid" he continued, stepping through the doorframe and heading downstairs, leaving Reid alone in the room, tortured by his current mind-bending headache.

The room seemed to be getting brighter by the minute, despite the closed curtains and the switched off light bulbs. Reid squinted at the invisible brightness as he huffed over to the edge of the bed. Now, the pain that came next wasn't a sudden shock or wave, it didn't startle him out of nowhere. It didn't come in quick stabs. It didn't intensify and then back away. No. This pain crept up, encroached silently, relentless, pleading, and falling. Just an unending crescendo of pain, no limits to its intensity, pressing hard on his scull as if a musician fell asleep at an organ, louder and louder, harder and harder, faster and faster.

It began to rise… and fast. Reid quickly threw his hands on his forehead, running the heel of his palms down his throbbing face like rain on a windowpane.

Louder. He squeezed his eyelids shut violently, rolling his eyes up and down, left and right. He rubbed his eyes harder with the backs of his fingers until he could feel intense pressure reeling from behind them, calling out for relief. It's never gotten this bad. It's not even sunny out. Why is this happening? _What's_ happening? It hurt. It felt like his head were shrinking around his brain, squeezing it and trapping it in a vacuum of suction and pain. Pushing it from all directions.

Harder. Reid opened his eyes. The room was spinning. The walls were closing in. It hurt. He couldn't breathe. He felt his chest collapsing. Why did he feel so heavy? His vest. As quick as he could, Reid ripped off his bulletproof vest and violently threw it on the floor. Immediately he covered his eyes with his hands, making an audible slapping noise as he did.

Faster. It hurt. It hurt so badly and he didn't know how to stop it. Visions of the case flew by in the painful slideshow in his mind. He couldn't think. He couldn't sort these visions. He couldn't see. Couldn't sit still. Even with his eyes closed the brightness seemed to creep in. Everything turned white and his eyes began to water from the pressure. He wanted relief. He wanted air. He wanted… he wanted Dilaudid. At the thought, Reid raked his spidery fingers through his hair in horrified anguish. How could he think such a thing? After everything he'd worked for, he couldn't believe his mind was leading him back to those thoughts again. But in this moment, it was the only thing his prison of a mind would let him think about. He craved relief, and relief in its purest form, was Dilaudid. These racing thoughts made Reid's heart beat fast, his hands sweat, and his head ache even more than before, pushing the young genius closer to the edge. He didn't even know if he would make it. He had never felt this pain before. He groaned and panted as he desperately clawed at his forehead, trying to kill whatever was killing him. He silently pleaded to the air just to make it stop. He begged the empty room to make this excruciating pain go away. _Just make it stop. Just make it stop, please._ His throat stiffened as he held back every instinct to curl up in a ball and sob. Instead, he forced himself to focus. To think of something other than the pain. Something other than Dilaudid. He focused on his breathing. It was then when he realized, he was hyperventilating. Reid exhaled slowly as he dragged his hands down to his chin, eyes pulsing, veins throbbing, head imploding. He opened his mouth just enough to suck in as much air as he could without making a sound.

He narrowed his eyes to a rectangular shape on the desk. Once his eyes focused, he could see a picture he had missed minutes before. Reid stood slowly and walked over to the frame. He picked it up, ignoring his screaming head as it protested. He furrowed his brow as he read "Foster Home Celebrates Third Year". Bold black letters stood before the picture of a house, and on the other side, stood before him the real one, staring back from the window. Reid closed his eyes once more. The flashing of images came again, each new vision triggering a pulse of pain, but he persisted. Reid's personal slideshow finally came to that same image of the house, with the swinging gate that he had seen earlier that day. The genius's eyes snapped open. That was it. And in that moment the doctor was gone, ignoring every impulse to call for backup, or even retrieve his vest, which still lay limp and useless on the floor.

 **There you go! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you like, if you don't like, just leave a little comment :) I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks guys! Hope you liked it! (P.S. If anybody understands the double entendre in the title I'll be impressed)**


End file.
